He Needs You, Derek
by Passing-through723
Summary: Derek wakes up early one Saturday morning to a loud crash, a bowl of spilled cereal, a puddle of milk, a child, and a note from his ex.
1. Who's making all that noise?

Hey guys. This is my second fic. Yay! I'll try to update as often as I can. I promise. Let me know what you think and if I should write more chapters. Leave me ideas and what not. Here's a quick chapter to get you started.

It's finally Saturday and Derek can sleep in. He rolls over to glance at the clock. It read 10:00 in blinking green lights. He pulls the covers over his head and tries to fall back asleep. Derek hears someone rustling around in his kitchen. He tries to ignore the noise hoping it's nothing but, it doesn't go away. He hears a loud crash and throws the covers off his body. Rushing downstairs to see what is making all that noise he is met with a small child, a bowl of spilled cereal, and a puddle of milk.

"I was hungry." The small child called out. "Yeah, I can tell." Derek replies nastily. "What are you doing here anyway?" "Well, my mommy dropped me off. She gave me this note to give you." The kid sang. The child marches his way over to Derek and holds out the note. Derek rips the paper from the boy's small hands and holds in front of his face.

Derek, He's your problem now.

-Kate

Derek sighs and throws the paper aside. "You got a name, kid?" "Stiles." The boy smiles. "Stiles? That's your name?" Derek snorts. "Well that's my nickname. I'm not going to tell you my real name because I don't like it." Stiles informs him. "How old are you, anyway?" Derek questions. "I'm five." Stiles chirps. "Great." Derek moans.

"Here, watch some cartoons or something. I have a phone call to make." Derek demands. Stiles runs over to the couch and turns the T.V. on. Derek walks into the kitchen and picks up the phone. He dials the number he knows all too well. The phone rings four times before the person on the other end picks up.

"Yes, Derek?" The voice answers cheerily. "Kate, what the hell do you think you're doing? Leaving me here with this, this child!?" He says angrily. "Well, my _boyfriend_ and I took a trip. We don't know when we'll be back. This will give you time to get to know your _son._ Have fun!" Kate laughs and hangs up the phone. "Kate? Kate!" Derek shouts into the receiver. Derek lets out another sigh and stares at the small boy on his couch.

He's short, has milky white skin, dark brown eyes, dark brown hair that is styled in a buzz cut, and small moles sprinkled along his body. Stiles catches Derek staring at him and asks, "What's your name?" "My name is Derek." He replies. "Well Derek, I'm hungry. I think we need breakfast." Stiles states. "I think I need a drink." Derek grunts. Stiles just stares at him not understanding the joke.

"Fine let's go. If we're lucky we can catch McDonald's breakfast. "Alright!" Stiles shouts in excitement. He runs to his red zip up hoodie that was thrown carelessly to the floor and ran out the door. "Hey! Where ya going? I'm the one with the money!" Derek shouts after him.

The two boys ride the elevator down in silence. Well Derek was silent. Stiles was bouncing off the walls, talking one hundred miles a minute about anything that popped into his head. Derek tried to block him out but it was becoming difficult.

Finally outside Derek put his sunglasses on and jammed his hands in the pockets of his leather jacket. Walking down the block, Stiles was still talking. "Ya know Derek? You know what's cool? Dinosaurs! Dinosaurs are cool! I mean they're so big and they're different colors and some can fly and some can swim and some can run and and-." "Do you _ever_ stop talking?" Derek practically begged. "Only when I'm sleeping." Stiles smiled slyly.

Derek crosses the street and hears his name being called. He turns around and sees Stiles still on the side walk. "Come on, Stiles. Let's go. If you wanna eat, you have to walk." Stiles whines and holds his hand out. "Really?" Derek asks a little annoyed. Stiles just stands there with his hand stuck in the air.

Derek snatches Stiles small hand and drags him across the street. Stiles smiles and continues talking about 'how cool dinosaurs are."


	2. Dinosaurs Are Cooler Than You

Ch 2

Hey guys! I want to thank you for all your kind words and suggestions. Seeing people actually like my writing makes me feel good. Like I can actually do something right. I hope you like this chapter.

Standing on the mile long line in McDonald's with a kid who won't shut the hell up was not how he planed on spending his Saturday morning at all. Not even close. Looking down at the kid who was still rambling on with this giant smile on his face Derek began to think back to where it all went wrong. This is the list he came up with.

Slacking off in college.

Party far too much with his slacker cousin friends Scott, Isaac, and Boyd.

Dating the she devil that was out to ruin him.

Not even trying to get a job.

Staring at Stiles, Derek wondered how this could possibly be his child. He looked nothing like him taking away the dark hair and dark eyes. He hardly even looks like his own mother. I mean of course while they were dating they've done _it. _But, Derek always made sure that they were careful because a kid in college is hard to handle. _I don't even remember her being pregnant or saying anything or even hinting at it._ Derek thought. _Please God, let this be a nightmare and let me wake up._

Derek squeezed his eyes as hard as he could and only opened them when he heard Stiles calling his name. "Derek Derek Derek Derek Derek!" Stiles repeated. "What?!" Derek snapped. Stiles shrunk down, scared from Derek's reaction. "It's our turn to go now, Derek." Stiles whispered. "Hey, I'm sorry buddy. I didn't mean to yell." Derek consoled. "It's okay. I forgive you because I like you. I like you because you're pretty cool. You listen to me when I talk. Mommy and her "boyfriend" just listen to each other." Stiles said putting air quotes around boyfriend.

"Can I take your order?" Some blonde teenage girl asked from behind the counter. "Uh yeah." Derek answered. Squinting up at the menu Derek placed their orders. "I'll have the apple cinnamon walnut oatmeal with a cup of coffee and he'll have hotcakes and apple juice." Derek stated. "That'll be $12.87, sir." The cashier mumbled. Derek handed her the money and stepped aside to wait for his order.

Trying to think how he was left with this kid Derek went back to the night of the big party at Scott's phrat house. It was the last time Derek and Kate did the dirty and a week before they broke up.

"Come on, Derek" Kate begged. "There's no one in this room. No one will catch us." She insisted. They were both extremely intoxicated and were not making the best of decisions that night. They stripped of their clothes and fell down on the bed. Things started getting hot and intense. "Do it, Derek. You know you want to." Kate dared. "I-I-I do." Derek began, stumbling over his words. "But, I don't h-have any condoms or nothin'." "Who cares? Those aren't important right now. What's important is you and I getting this done." Kate antagonized. Derek shrugged not thinking twice about what they were doing. And that's probably how thing little chatter box showed up.

"Damn it." Derek whispered. "Order numba 58." Called another teenage girl. This one was covered in make-up and you could smell her perfume even if you were standing outside. "Thanks." Derek flashed his smile and found a table for Stiles and him to eat at.

"So tell me about yourself kid." Derek started. "Well, my name is Stiles, I am five years old, my favorite color is red because it's cool like you, and I like dinosaurs a lot and wish I had some to play with because they're even cooler than the color red."

Derek laughed. "So you're saying that dinosaurs are cooler than I am?" He asked pretending to be offended. "Yeah, well see Dinosaurs can be many different colors and some can fly and some can swim and some have really long necks. The brontanto saurus. That's my favorite dinosaur ever because you can ride them like a slide. Right down their neck and off their tail. I tried to do that with my dog but he wasn't too happy about it."

"You mean brontosaurus?" Derek asked. "That's what I said Derek." Stiles insisted. "Stiles, do you know where your mommy went?" Derek asked. "Well, mommy said that her and umm what's his name; I think it's Carlos, yeah Carlos are going away for a while and she'll be back very soon. But, she says that all the time. She has a new boyfriend as often as she goes away. She's usually gone for weeks and leaves me with grandpa. His name is Gerard. He's cool. But not as cool as you or the dinosaurs." Stiles finished.

Derek watched Stiles stuff his face with the pancakes and chug down the bottle of apple juice. "Hey Stiles, do you know where you live?" Derek asked out of curiosity. "Duh Derek! Who doesn't? We live in New York." "Did you know New York has one of the biggest toy stores?" Derek questioned. "No way! Really? Can we go!?" Stiles begged.

Derek figured he could keep the kid out of his hair for a while if he bought him a few things. "Sure. Let's go." Derek took a final spoonful of oatmeal and finished his coffee. Derek and Stiles threw out their empty containers. Well Stiles tried but wasn't tall enough resulting in the containers falling on him. Derek laughed and helped him out.

Stiles and Derek stood on the curb looking for a taxi. "What are we doing Derek?" Stiles asked. "Waiting for a ride to get to the toy store. Unless you wanna walk?" Derek offered. "Yes." Stiles replied. "Yes, what?" Derek asked confused. "Yes. Walking." Stiles chirped. Derek sighed and started to cross the street. "Derek! Wait! You forgot me!" Stiles cried. "I didn't forget you. Come on, get over here." Derek demanded. "Derek, we're crossing the street. You _have_ to take my hand." Stiles reminded him. Derek huffed and walked back to grab Stiles.

They walked for about twenty minutes before Stiles started to complain. "Derek. My feet hurt. Are we almost there?" Stiles whined. "Look you're the one who wanted to walk, not me kiddo." Derek retorted. "Yeah, but I didn't expect it to take this long." Stiles moaned. "We're almost there Stiles, hang in there." Derek encouraged.

Finally after what seemed like forever with Stiles perpetual blabbering the reached the toy store. "Wow." Stiles whispered in awe. "Wait till' you get inside." Derek smiled. The sliding doors parted and the two boys made their way inside. The place was huge. Toys of every kind you could possibly imagine. Planes, dolls, stuffed animals, video games, action figures, fake swords, and yes dinosaurs. There were tons of kids and their parents there. This place was never not crowded.

"Stiles, look over there." Derek beckoned. "Dinosaurs!" Stiles beamed. Stiles ran through the crowd to get to the dinosaurs. "Stiles, wait!" Derek called out. Before Stiles realized, he was in a swarm of people not paying any attention to the small child below them. Derek couldn't find Stiles in the sea of people.

"Derek?" Stiles cried out. "Where are you I-I-I can't find you." Stiles began to panic. "Please Derek, this isn't fun." Stiles quaked. Stiles felt a panic attack coming on. He crouched down and held his head. He began to cry and wheeze. Unable to catch his breath he couldn't call out for Derek. People continued to bump into him. Ignoring the poor child on the floor. Stiles looked up and everything was spinning. He cried even harder because Derek wasn't around to save him.

"Stiles!" Derek shouted over every one. "Stiles! Where are you!?' He yelled, full of worry in his voice. Derek pushed his way through the mass of people in front of him. Finally after shoving people and shouting at them to get out of his way he found poor Stiles, crouched down on the floor. "Stiles." Derek breathed. Stiles looked up and jumped into Derek's arms. "I thought you left me! I thought you left like mommy. I thought that I lost you. I was so scared Derek." Stiles sniffled.

Derek picked up Stiles and whispered, "Stiles, I'm not going to lose you or leave you or anything. I _promise._" "Y-you promise?" Stiles shuddered, still trying to catch his breath. Derek shook his head and rubbed Stiles' back. Just an hour ago Derek wanted nothing to do with this kid now he lost his mind the minute the kid got lost for three minutes. _What's happening?" _Derek asked himself. Interrupted by a small voice asking if they could go get dinosaurs now? Derek shook his head and carried Stiles over to the dinosaur aisle.

Derek placed Stiles on his feet. "Pick anything you want." Derek sympathized. "Really?" Stiles asked, looking at him with wide eyes. "Really." Derek smiled. "I don't know what to pick." Stiles gasped excitedly. "Whatever you'd like." Derek said.

Stiles ran over to the big rubber dinosaurs and picked out about five. A Brontosaurus of course, a T-rex, Ankylosaurs, Triceratops, and a Raptor. "Those are the one you want?" Derek eyed over the toys. "Yes." Stiles sang out. "Wait! Can I have that coloring book, too?" He buzzed. Derek reached over and took the coloring book off the shelf. "Okay, I'm done. Thank-you Derek." Stiles said while hugging him. Well more like leaning his head on Derek's stomach because he can't extend his arms or he precious dinosaurs might fall on the floor. "You're welcome buddy." Derek grinned. "Let's get outta here." Derek placed his hand on Stiles' back and led him to the cash register.


	3. It's Only Been A Day

Hey everyone! Thanks ever so much for your kind words! They really, really do mean a lot to me. Honestly they make me smile when I read them. If I haven't replied to you when you sent a review it's because I don't know how. But, I 100% saw them! You are the best! This chapter is just whatever. I want to hurry along with the story but there needs to be a build up. I don't want to rush. Alright I'm babbling. Oh guys, give me some ideas! I like the ones you're coming up with! Enjoy!

Ch3

Derek stared at little Stiles on the floor playing with his new dinosaurs. He was roaring and making these screeching noises. Those dinosaurs were either having a fight or dying from the sounds he was making. Figuring Stiles was distracted he decided to call his father. Derek and his dad weren't always on the best of terms these past few years. _God help me when dad finds out I got a kid,_ Derek thought. He picked up the phone from the kitchen counter and dialed the number that was becoming foreign to him.

The phone rang multiple times before his father picked up. "What trouble have you gotten yourself into this time, Derek?" _Not even a 'hello', unbelievable. _Derek sighed. "Yeah, hi _dad_." Derek replied. "Well, um. How can I explain this to you? Do you remember Kate, dad?" "How can I forget?" He replied. "Well, you see.-" "Spit it out boy. Come on, get on with it." His father interrupted. All in one breath Derek blurted "Kate had gotten pregnant after college and she went on vacation with her new boyfriend and she left a kid here and told me he was mine so now I have this kid I have no idea what to do with!"

There was silence on the other end of the line for a long time. "Dad?" Derek asked. His father sighed. "And what would you like me to do about it? I have important things to get done for my upcoming case and _I _have to take time out of my schedule for _your_ mistake? No. Figure it out on your own, Derek." "You know what, I will. And I'll be better damn dad than you were." Derek barked. With that he hung up and threw the phone to the side.

He placed his hand over his eyes and rubbed them. Trying to relax he heard a small voice interrupt him. "Derek?" Derek looked down and saw Stiles with the Brontosaurus in his hands. It hardly fit because his hands were so small. "Hey buddy, what's up?" "Are you okay, Derek?" Stiles asked. "Yeah kiddo, I'm fine. What do you need?" "I'm tired and I want to go to bed." Stiles mumbled. "Stiles, its only 3pm." Derek declared. Stiles let out a whine. "Alright, let's go. You can take a nap." Derek breathed. "Follow me."

Derek headed upstairs towards the guest room but Stiles had another idea in mind. He scurried over into Derek's room and fell asleep on his bed instead. "Stiles, that's my bed. I have another one over-." Derek saw that Stiles was already fast asleep on his bed and decided to just leave him there. The phone rang and Derek hurried down stairs to answer it.

"Hello?" He answered. "Hey bro!" It was his cousin, Scott. "Hey man! What's good?" Derek asked. "Not much. Hey man, are you busy tonight? There's a bangin' party tonight at that girls house we met at the bar last week. The hot red head, remember? Well, she texted me and inviting me and she told me to bring you! You have to come." Scott begged. "Yeah definitely! I'm so up for it! Wait, I can't." Derek sighed. "Dude, why not?" Scott asked, disappointed. "Let's meet up. Meet me at the gym and we'll talk about it." Derek stated. "Alright. See you in a few." Scott said. Derek hung up and left his apartment to go talk to his neighbor.

She's a nice old lady. Very kind and sweet. She's 86 years old and you wouldn't even be able to tell. Derek knocked on the door and waited. Mrs. White answered with a smile. Well, hello Derek. How are you?" She asked. "I'm doing fine thank-you. How are you doing, Mrs. White?" Derek inquired. "I'm doing fine. What can I help you with sweetheart?" She questioned. "Um do you think you could watch m-my son?" _Wow, that felt really weird to say, _thought Derek "Oh, you have a kid. Of course I'll watch him." Mrs. White replied. "Great! Thanks so much! He's sleeping; follow me and you can make yourself at home." Derek grinned.

Following Derek back to his apartment Mrs. White took a seat on the couch and waited for Derek to say something. "His name is Stiles and he's five years old. He talks _A LOT_ and he's pretty energetic. If anything happens I'm leaving you my cell number." Derek cited. Derek quietly went upstairs to change into shorts and grab his gym bag. He checked on Stiles one last time before he left. _Good, he's still asleep._

Before heading out the door, Derek thanked Mrs. White once more and left.

"Bro, that's crazy!" Scott exclaimed. "She can't just do that to you!" "Apparently she can." Derek corrected. While tossing around the medicine ball Scott asked, "Can I come meet the kid?" "I mean, you're going to have to eventually." Derek sighed. "Have you gotten into contact with the other family members?" Scott asked. "Jesus Scott, I just found him today. Give me time. Maybe I want to keep him." Derek insisted. "Dude, you have to give him back. You have no idea how to raise a kid and you know, you have to send him to school, he costs money too." Scott rambled off. "Yeah, yeah ,yeah I know all this already, Scott. Give me time to decide what I want to do. Maybe he'll want to stay with me." Derek retorted. "Derek, you're starting to sound like a dad. You wouldn't have any idea he was yours if Kate wasn't the evil person she is. Don't start going all paternal on me, man." Scott barked. "Just lift." Derek mumbled.

"I don't know. Like the moment I saw him I wanted nothing to do with him. I thought he was just another problem that I don't need. All he does is talk and bounce off the walls like he's high and it was so annoying. But, when I took him to the toy store and I lost him for those few long minutes; I felt I was going to die if I lost this kid. It makes no sense." Derek huffed. "That happened with my dad and I. He was never around; I hated him. He just showed up one day and I didn't want him to make me believe he was going to actually be my dad. But, Derek, you can't help it. He was my dad and I loved him anyway. I didn't want to but I did. That's how it is. This kid is half of you and you're going to fall in love with this kid the way I did with my dad. The question is, when're you gonna tell him you're his father?" Scott nudged.

"I-I have no idea. The kid doesn't know. Do you think I should just hold off for a while until Kate comes back for him?" Derek asked. "Do what you feel is right. We've been here for a while and I'm itching to meet the kid. Can we go now?" Scott begged. "Let's go you big baby." Derek laughed.

"Derek! Derek! Derek! You're home! I missed you! Did you miss me too? Because I really missed you! Wanna play dinosaurs with me, Derek? Please play with me." Stiles exclaimed. "Woah, kid. I just walked in the door give me a second. There's someone I want you to meet." Derek said. "Who is he? Does he like dinosaurs too?" Stiles asked. "This kid really likes dinosaurs, huh Derek?" Scott joked.

"Mrs. White. Thanks so much for watching him for me. I really owe you one." Derek said. "No, no. He was a delight." She smiled. Derek gave her a hug and saw her out.

"Stiles. This," Derek said pointing to Scott, "Is my cousin, his name is Scott." Stiles hid behind Derek. "Don't be shy, Stiles. He's cool like me." Derek consoled. "He can't be cool like you because you're cooler than him." Stiles whispered. Derek laughed and stepped out of the way. Scott finally got a good look at Stiles. "What a cute kid." Scott swooned. Scott got down on one knee, "Hey, you wanna go play with those dinosaurs?" "Yeah!" Stiles screamed. The two ran over into the living room and sat on the floor in front of the TV. "Scott, remember who the child is here." Derek grinned. "Screw you." Scott said, rolling his eyes at Derek. "Hey, watch what you say around him you don't want him to be repeating everything you say." Derek scolded.

Scott played with Stiles for a bit while Derek got some things around the house done. While changing Derek's cell phone rang. He saw Kate's name pop up on the screen and answered reluctantly. "Hello?" Derek answered nastily. "Hey cutie. How's my baby doing?" Kate asked. "Just fine without you." Derek remarked. "Oh. Well, I called my father. I think what I did was kind of cruel. He'll be coming for Stiles in a few weeks. You won't have to worry about him anymore" Kate stated. "Oh, um yeah fine. Not a problem." Derek cringed. "Figures. You can't even tale care of your own kid. Toodles." With that Kate hung up. _I don't want Stiles to be taken away.. She can't take him from me. _"Can she?" Derek asked himself out loud.


	4. Bath Time and Cool Teachers

Hey Guys! Thanks for sticking around. It's been rough lately and I highly appreciate all your kind words and you favoriting this. Honestly, it means so much. I'm going to try and pick up the pace a little bit. I love you guys. Reviews and suggestions are awesome!

Ch4

"Hey Stiles, do you want to go to school tomorrow morning?" Derek asked. "School! Yeah! I wanna go, Derek." Stiles shouted. "Cool, it's getting kind of late bud. Let's give you a bath and you have to get up early." Derek stated. Stiles whined at the thought of a bath and bed. Reluctantly Stiles made his way upstairs and waited for Derek in the bathroom.

"Alright kid, you rea- Jesus Christ!" Derek yelled. There, stood Stiles stark naked standing in front of Derek. Derek threw a towel at Stiles. "Cover yourself up." Derek pleaded. "Wait right here. I'll be back." Derek made his way to his room and found the smallest bathing suite he could find.

Back in the bathroom Derek handed Stiles the bathing suite. "Put this on please." Derek said. Turning around to give Stiles privacy. "Okay Derek, I'm ready. Can I take a bath now?" Stiles asked. Derek laughed to himself and started running the water. "Here feel the water and tell me how hot or cold you want it." Derek insisted. Stiles reached out to feel the water that was flowing out of the spout. "Too hot." Derek adjusted the water to make it a bit cooler for him. "Too cold." Stiles complained. Derek glared at him and fixed the water accordingly. "Not hot enough." Stiles sighed. Derek-for the last time-made the water warmer. "Nope, too hot." Stiles said. "Get in the damn water, Stiles." Derek snapped. "Fine, fine." Stiles said rolling his eyes.

"I don't understand why I have to wear this bathing suite, Derek." Stiles whined. "It's easier for me to bath you this way." Derek informed him. "Whatever." Stiles mumbled. Derek began to pour soap on a wash cloth for Stiles. "Here wash yourself with this." Derek said. "I don't know how." Stiles told Derek. 'What do you mean you don't know how?" Derek asked. "I don't know how." Stiles repeated. Derek let out a large sigh and told Stiles to stand up.

Derek ran the cloth over Stiles' arms, back, and stomach. Stiles shivered due to being exposed to the cold air. "Hold on." Derek mumbled. Derek reached for the shower head and turned it on. He made the water just as hot as the water Stiles was wading in. He maneuvered the shower head where the trails of soap along Stiles' body were. "Okay, you can sit down." Derek declared. Stiles came crashing down into the water soaking Derek and the floor. Derek wiped his face with a towel and gave Stiles a look indicating he was annoyed with him. Stiles laughed, "Haa haa, I got you wet!"

Derek continued. He lathered some shampoo onto his hands and scrubbed Stiles' head. Creating a big soapy mess on Stiles' head. "Your turn, give it a try." Derek insisted. Stiles raised his hands to his head and repeated what Derek had done. "Look Derek, I'm doing it." Stiles chirped. "Yeah, great job buddy." Derek smiled.

Derek filled a cup with water. "Look up." Derek said. Stiles did as he was told and Derek poured the cup of water on Stiles' soapy hair. "Can I do that, Derek?" Stiles asked. "Of course you can." Derek began. Stiles put the cup in the bath water and filled it up. He then looked up and poured it all over his face, completely missing his head. Stiles made grabby hands at Derek. Derek handed Stiles some of the towel so he could wipe his eyes. "I don't like doing that. You do it for me." Stiles begged. Derek took the cup from Stiles and finished washing his hair.

Derek pulled the plug and let the water go down. "Come on out." Derek said. "Stiles stepped out of the tub and got real close to Derek. "What?" Derek asked. "You gotta wrap me up, Derek." Stiles stated. Derek rolled his eyes and pulled Stiles into the towel engulfing him in a cocoon. Stiles waddled out of the bathroom and into Derek's room. He dropped the towel on the floor along with the bathing suite.

"Derek?" Stiles called. Derek turned around and once again Stiles was naked. Derek sighed. "Where are your pajamas, Stiles?" He asked. "I don't know. I thought you had them." Stiles said. "Come on." Derek demanded. Stiles ran past Derek, naked as the day he was born. Derek shook his head and followed Stiles into the bedroom.

Digging through the suitcase Stiles was left with and took out underwear, a white tank top and black shorts. Stiles sat down on the bed pulling his dinosaur underwear on. "Do you like my undies Derek?" Stiles asked, wiggling his butt at Derek. "They're cool." Derek replied. "Thanks, I know." Stiles said mater- of- factly. Stiles continued to dress himself. "Tomorrow after school we can buy you more clothes." Derek said to Stiles. "Alright it's 9:30, bed time." "Five more minutes Derek, please?" Stiles pleaded. "Nope, you have to go right now." Derek said sternly. Stiles hopped under the covers and closed his eyes. Before Derek could even leave the room Stiles called for him. "Derek, I need a night light." Stiles cried. Derek turned the bathroom light on that was connected to his room. "Thank you, Derek." Stiles sighed in content.

"Derek! Derek! Derek! Get up! We have to go to school!" Stiles shouted. Derek moaned and forced himself out of bed. He threw on a hoodie and sweat pants. Looking down at Stiles he saw that Stiles dressed himself. Stiles had on a black t-shirt and grey sweat pants with white sneakers.

Derek headed to the kitchen and poured Stiles a bowl of cereal. Stiles sucked it down like a vacuum. "Can we go now Derek?" Stiles begged. "Alright, alright." Derek grabbed his house keys and lead Stiles out the door.

"Excited?" Derek asked. "Yeah! I'm really, really excited!" Stiles shouted. "Stiles, turn it down. It's still early." Derek groaned. "Okay." Stiles whispered. The whole entire walk to the school Stiles just kept talking and talking and talking.

"But you know Derek, you know. I can count and I know my ABC's and I know the days of the week and I know all the months and the seasons. I can read too." Stiles stated. "Can you?" Derek humored him. "Yeah, I do. Wanna hear it all?" Stiles asked. "No, why don't you save it for your new teachers." Derek insisted. "Okay."

Outside the classroom stood the two boys. "Alright you have a good day. I'll pick you up later, okay?" Derek said. "Here's a folder, a notebook, and some pencils." Derek handed Stiles the supplies. Derek turned around to leave but Stiles called his name. "Derek wait! Don't leave." Stiles begged. "I have to go, Stiles. I'm not aloud to stay with you." Derek said crouching down to Stiles level. "Please don't go, Derek. Please." Stiles whispered. Derek grabbed Stiles and pulled him close. Stiles buried his face in Derek's neck and began to cry. "Hey, hey. No crying Stiles. It's going to be okay. I'll be back later. I promise." Derek consoled. "What if they don't like me, Derek? What if they think I'm weird? What if they don't like dinosaurs or don't think you're cool what if-" Derek cut off Stiles, "Stiles, it's okay. You're going to make lots of friends. And who doesn't like dinosaurs? Stiles, I'll come back for you when it's over okay? Be brave. You can do it." Derek soothed. "Okay, I'll go." Stiles sniveled. "Bye Derek." "I'll see you later." Derek waved watching Stiles walk through the door. The door shut and Derek reached for the handle but stopped himself. He forced himself to turn around. Before leaving he glanced through the classroom window and saw Stiles sitting at a table playing with a few boys. Derek smiled and left.

Derek got home and sat on the couch. _Wow, I don't know what to do without Stiles here. _Derek thought. _Maybe I'll call Scott, nah he's not up yet. Maybe-maybe- I don't know what to do. _Derek decided to go grocery shopping.

Strolling through the aisles with a full wagon he bumped into someone. "Oh ma'm I'm so sorry I didn't mean to." Derek apologized. "It's alright." The voice said. Derek looked up and saw a brunette standing there. She had shoulder length, brown, wavy hair; she had large light brown eyes and fair skin. "Hi, I'm Derek." He introduced. "Hi, I'm Audrey." The girl replied. "What a beautiful name." Derek smiled. "Thanks." Audrey blushed. "You're really pretty." Derek said. "You're not too shabby yourself." Audrey giggled. "We should get a drink sometime. When are you free?" Derek asked. "Um how about this Saturday night?" Audrey questioned. "Sounds great. Can I have your number?" Derek asked. "Sure. Hand me your phone." Audrey said. Audrey punched her number into Derek's phone. "See you Saturday night." She winked and walked off.

Derek called up Scott and left him a message. "Bro, I need a huge favor. Saturday night you need to watch Stiles. Please." Derek hung up and went to go pay for the items in his cart.

Derek looked at his watch and the school bell rang. Derek looked at the kids flooding out of the door scanning for Stiles. "Derek!" He heard. Stiles came running head first into Derek giving him a hug. Derek bent down and hugged Stiles back. "I missed you. Did you miss me? What did you do all day? Wait till I tell you about what I did! I had a great day! Did you miss me, Derek? I learned so many new things, you'll never believe it! Mr. Whittemore is the greatest teacher ever! He's so cool! Not as cool as you but so cool. He likes dinosaurs too! Derek!" Stiles shouted all in one breath. "Glad you had a good day, Stiles." Derek smiled. "Let's go get something to eat." Derek said. "Yeah I'm starving." Agreed Stiles. The two of them made their way to the nearest restaurant and talked about how "cool" Mr. Whittemore was.


	5. Safe in My Arms

Hey guys! This is just going to be something quick. I know it's short and it's probably not even that good but I had an idea and I must get it out before I forget. Thanks for all your kindness and love. You guys are honestly the best. Review and give me your amazing suggestions. Have a good day my loves.

Ch5

Derek was finally alone. _God can that kid talk_, thought Derek. Scott took him out to the park. Hopefully they'll be gone for a few hours. While cleaning up after Stiles a little bit his cell phone rang. Derek saw Scott's name flashing on the screen. "What?" Derek answered. "He's gone! I can't find him!" Scott screamed. "Woah, slow down. What do you mean he's gone? Who?" Derek asked. "Stiles, he's gone!" Scott shouted. "Where did her go!?" Derek asked in a panic. "I-I don't know." Scott stuttered. "Jesus Christ, Scott I'll be there in a second." Derek quaked. He hung up the phone, slipped his shoes on as fast as he could and ran out the door.

Derek didn't even bother waiting for a cab. He ran all sixteen blocks to the park. His eyes scanned the crowed looking for Scott. "Derek!" Scott yelled from behind him. "Scott, what the hell! I can't believe you lost him? How could you be so goddamn stupid!?" Derek barked. "Come on, we've gotta find him."

Derek and Scott ran around the park three times and there was still no sign of Stiles. "Jesus. Do you remember what he was wearing?" Derek asked. "Umm, I don't remember." Scott answered. "Well remember!" Derek hissed. Eyes nervously scanning over every little boy in the park he still couldn't see his son. "Stiles!" Derek began to shout. "Stiles, where are you!?" "He had on that red hoodie and jeans." Scott remembered.

Scott and Derek made there way to the gate and climbed up on the wall. Maybe if they stood up there they could get a better view. "Do you see him?" Scott nudged. "No, do you?" Derek replied. Finally after extensive searching Scott shouted, "Look! There he is!" "Where?" Derek asked. "Over there on that bench." Scott replied. Both boys climed down the wall and landed on their feet. Derek and Scott looked over to the bench and saw he was gone again. "Oh my God! Where did he go? He was freakin' right here!" Derek shouted.

"There!" Scott said. Stiles was being carried away by two older men. They were taking him out of the park. "Hey! Let him go!" Derek yelled. Both men turned around and saw Derek and Scott. They quickened their pace and left the park. Derek began running again with Scott not too far behind. "Give him back! That's my son!" Derek screamed.

Shoving people out of his way, he saw that the two men were placing Stiles in their car. _I don't get it. Why isn't he struggling to get away from them? _Derek thought. They caught up to the car where Stiles was but it was too late. The man in the driver's seat started the engine and pulled away. Derek began to chase the car thinking he could keep up. He ran as fast as he could, trying to get those men to stop. "Stiles!" He shouted once more. The car sped up and drove away out of sight

Derek just stood on the curb. It was hopeless he couldn't get Stiles back. There wasn't anything to be done. He started to panic and tears welded up in his eyes; knowing that he would never again get to see Stiles. Derek's phone rings and Kate's name is on the screen. He doesn't know whether to answer it or not. He lets it go to voice mail. He listens to the message as soon as he gets the notification. Kate is in hysterics. He couldn't understand what she was saying. All he got was Scott called her and she's going to kill the both of them. Getting another call from an unknown number he answers. "Hello?" He asks unsurely. "Derek, its Stiles." The voice replies. "Stiles oh my God. Are you okay? Where are you?" Derek asks. "I don't know. When are you coming for me? Derek, I'm scared." Stiles cries. The call is disconnected and Derek is left there, crying, screaming into the phone receiver; not getting any answers back.

Derek jumps awake and realizes he's sweating. He wipes the sweat from his forehead and off of the back of his neck. He looks at the clock to see what time it is but instead he sees Stiles in his bed curled up on the other side. Derek reaches out and pulls Stiles closer to him. _At least he's safe here with me, _thought Derek. Derek falls back asleep with Stiles wrapped safely in his arms.


	6. Best Buddies

Hello my loverlies! Sorry I haven't updated in a few days. I haven't been doing well. I had no motivation to turn my laptop on and write. I've also been busy but I want to thank you for sticking around; this one will probably be short too, I'm still feeling kind of crappy but I hope to see you all next chapter! Review and leave suggestions. (Wow listen to Use Somebody, the cover by Laura Jansen. I'm obsessed!)

Ch6

"Hey Derek?" Stiles whispered. "Derek are you awake?" Stiles mumbled. He climbed up on Derek and sat on his chest. Stiles tried again, poking the tip of Derek's nose he raised his voice a little bit, "Derek, wake up." Feeling the weight on his chest Derek's eyes fluttered open. "Stiles, what the _hell _are you doing?" Derek asked. "Good, you're up." Stiles sang. "I am now." Derek growled. "What do you want?" "I want to play with you Derek." Stiles said bouncing up and down excitedly on Derek's chest. "Can we go to the park?" Derek's eyes widened at the mention of the park. "Um yeah, but you have to stay close to me okay? You can't leave my side." Derek stated. "I won't, I promise Derek." Stiles said. Stiles leaned down and pressed his forehead to Derek's, "Come on, let's go now." "Alright, alright I'm up, I'm up." Derek groaned.

Derek rolled over and dumped Stiles off of his chest. Landing with a soft thud on the other side of bed Stiles stood up and began jumping on the bed. "Hurry Derek, Hurry!" Stiles chanted. "I'm going as fast as I can, Stiles. Stop jumping on the bed before you hurt yourself." Derek reprimanded.

Hopping off the bed Stiles ran out of the bedroom and waited for Derek by the front door. "Are you coming Derek, are you?" Stiles asked. "Jesus Stiles, be quiet!" Derek shouted. Stiles stopped shuffling around and closed his mouth. After waiting for a few more minutes, Derek came down with a mitt, a baseball, and a bat in his hands. "Catch." Derek said tossing the ball to Stiles. "Stiles missed the ball and let it him in his head. "Ow." Stiles whined. "Good catch." Derek snorted. "Let's go." Derek sighed.

Stiles ran out the door, through the hallway, and waited for Derek at the elevator. Derek reached his hand out to press the elevator button but Stiles screamed "No! Let me do it!" pushing Derek's hand away. "Stiles, don't scream, you're inside!" Derek barked. "Why are you being so annoying today?" Derek thought out loud. "I'm not annoying, you're just grumpy." Stiles grinned.

The elevator doors opened and Derek shoved Stiles inside. "So Derek, what are we gonna do at the park? Is there a jungle gym? Is there ice cream? Can I have some I really love ice cream? Is there a baseball field? Can we play on it? Can I run on it? Derek will you promise to play with me? Promise me, Derek. You're my best friend, Derek." Derek looked down at Stiles with wide eyes. "You're my best friend too, kiddo." Derek smiled.

Stiles reached out for Derek's hand and Derek held on to Stiles' little hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. The whole walk to the park Derek kept Stiles' hand in his. "I like when you hold my hand Derek; you can protect me and keep me safe, right Derek?" "That's right buddy. Always." Derek said. Derek took Stiles over to the baseball diamond and Stiles went crazy. "Woah Derek! We get to have this all by ourselves? Only us? We can play here? Derek, you're gonna play right? You promised, remember?" "Yes Stiles, I remember." Derek said.

"Go stand over there." Derek pointed at home plate. "Take these with you." Derek untucked the baseball gear from under his arm and handed Stiles the bat. Stiles dragged the bat along the ground behind him. Derek walked over to the pitchers mound, "Okay Stiles, get ready to hit the ball." "I don't know how." Stiles said. "Just hold it up to your shoulders and then swing when you see the ball coming." Derek instructed.

Stiles did as he was told and missed the ball. "Derek I missed!" Stiles shouted. "That's okay, try again." Derek shouted back. Stiles threw the ball back to Derek as hard as he could. "You got a good arm there, kiddo." Derek said. "Okay, try keeping your eyes on the ball. Also bend your elbows a little bit." Stiles adjusted himself a little bit and looked to Derek for approval. "Just like that." Derek smiled. Derek threw the ball but, Stiles missed again. "Derek I can't do it." Stiles cried. "Yes you can. Keep trying. Third times a charm." Derek encouraged. Catching the ball Derek threw it back and this time Stiles hit it.

"Derek! Look I did it! I hit it! I hit the ball! Did you see?! I did it." Stiles yelled. "Yeah! I saw you great job! I told you you could do it." Derek laughed. "How cool was that dad?" Stiles asked. Derek dropped the ball, "What did you call me?" Derek asked. "I called you Derek because that's your name silly." Stiles stated.

Derek and Stiles practiced hitting some more and then they practiced catching. Stiles was all tuckered out. The ice cream man drove by playing his happy music loud enough people in China could hear him. "Derek! The ice cream truck! Can we please get some?! Please oh please!?" Stiles begged. "Alright, let's go get some ice cream. Stiles ran right up to the window, "Can I have vanilla, with rainbow sprinkles, and ooh ooh a cherry on top, please?" Stiles ordered. The boy in the window turned around and made Stile's ice cream cone. "Here you go, little guy." The boy said. "Thank you!" Stiles smiled. "Can my best friend Derek, have some ice cream too?" Stiles asked. The boy looked up at Derek, "Good afternoon sir, what can I get you?" "Can I have chocolate with caramel fudge?" Derek ordered. "That'll be five-dollars and fifty-cents." Said the boy. Derek handed the driver his money and thanked him.

Stiles and Derek sat down on a near by bench and ate their ice cream. "Derek, when's my mommy coming home?" Stiles asked. "I-I don't know Stiles, I'm sorry. Would you like to call her?" Derek asked. "Yes, I miss her." Stiles sighed. Derek pulled his cell phone from his pocket, dialed Kate's number, and handed Stiles the phone. "Hi mommy." Stiles said. "I miss you too. When are you coming home? I want you to meet my best friend Derek. He's almost as cool as dinosaurs." Derek laughed at how Stiles always said _almost_. "No, I don't want grandpa to come." Stiles began to shout into the receiver. "I want to stay with Derek. Please?" Stiles begged. "Fine, I love you too. Bye." Stiled mumbled. "That was fast." Derek said "Mommy and Carlos are at a party." Stiles informed him.

Stiles looked up at Derek with big, sad eyes, "Can I stay with you forever Derek?" Stiles asked. "Forever." Derek said rubbing Stiles' back. "Let's go home." Derek insisted. "Can I take a nap, too Derek. I'm tired." Stiles said, rubbing his eyes. "Sure thing buddy."


	7. You Won't Leave, Right?

Hello my dears, thanks for favoriting, following, and reviewing. I must warn you now mid-terms start this Thursday and end next Thursday so I might not be able to update often because I have to study. But I hope to see all of you wonderful readers afterwards. And to the guest who asked me when Gerard and Derek decide who's going to keep Stiles; you're just going to have to wait and find out ;) I have a surprise for you guys. Okay, enjoy! Review and leave suggestions xx

Ch7

_Where did this week go? Between Stiles going to school and catching up on house work it's already Saturday night and I have that date with Audrey. I'm so nervous._ Thought Derek. "Whatcha doin'?" asked Stiles? "Getting ready to go out." Derek answered. "Can I come?" Stiles begged. "Not this time bud, I'm going out with a friend." Derek said. "But, Derek. You're _my_ friend. Nobody else can have you." Stiles cried. "You're not leaving me are you, you're not gonna leave like mommy?" Stiles began to panic.

Derek bent down and placed his hands on Stiles' shoulder. "I told you I'd be your friend forever, remember?" Derek consoled. "Yeah, I remember." Stiles breathed. "I'll be back before you know it. Mrs. White is going to watch you. She made cookies for you." Derek said. "Alright!" Stiles cheered. "What's your friend's name?" "Her name is Audrey." Derek answered. "Is she pretty? Is she nice? What's her favorite color? Does she like dinosaurs? How about the color red? Does she want you to be her boyfriend? Do _you want_ to be her boyfriend? Will you kiss her? I think you should so she can come back and play with my dinosaurs. Will she like me?" Stiles rambled on.

The doorbell rang, "Why don't you go ask her yourself." Derek insisted. Stiles ran from Derek's bedroom to answer the door. Stiles jiggled the knob before opening it. "Hi there, sweetheart." The girl said. "Are you Audrey?" Stiles asked. "Yes I am. Who are you?" Audrey asked back. "I'm Stiles, I like dinosaurs and Derek is my best friend so you can only be his friend. Not his _best_ friend because that's me." Stiles said. "Nice to meet you Stiles, and don't worry, you can have Derek as your best friend." Audrey laughed. "Thank you. Oh I think you're very pretty." Stiles blushed. "Thank you; you're quite the handsome little boy." Audrey smiled. Stiles blushed again, "Wanna see my dinosaurs, Audrey?" Stiles asked. "Sure, dinosaurs are cool." Audrey replied. "Yeah, they're even cooler than the color red and cooler than Derek. You have to be pretty cool to be cooler than Derek." Stiles stated.

Stiles grabbed Audrey by her hand and pulled her over to the heap of dinosaurs in front of the TV. and told her about each one. "This one is my favorite. I named him Derek, after my Derek. He is a Brontanto Saurus." Stiles informed her. Audrey giggled at Stiles' pronunciation of Brontosaurs. "He's pretty cool, Stiles." Audrey smiled. "Yeah, isn't he? So, do you want to be Derek's girlfriend?" Stiles asked nonchalantly. "Stiles!" Derek said sternly. "Look! There he is, Audrey!" Stiles shouted in excitement. Stiles ran over to Derek, "I really like Audrey; she told me I was handsome and that she thinks dinosaurs are cool." Derek laughed. "Sorry if he talked your ear off. He does that pretty often." Derek apologized. "It's fine. He's quite a delight." Audrey grinned. Derek took a good look at Audrey. Her dark wavy hair stops just past her shoulders, she has big, bright, brown eyes, her skin is very light; like an ivory; she has on this purple dress that stops a little past the knee; it showed off her curves very nicely, she has a large bust, and a _very_ pretty face. "Wow." Derek said in awe. Audrey blushed. "Wow to you, too." She replied. Derek shook his head and looked over at the door. Mrs. White walked in, "Hello everyone, Mrs. America has arrived." "Thanks so much again, Mrs. White." Derek greeted her. "Not a problem, Stiles is a joy." She said while placing the cookies down on the kitchen table. "Hi Mrs. White!" Stiles shouted. "Hi, honey." She replied with a smile. "Hello honey is right. Who is this beautiful young lady?" "Hi, I'm Audrey. Lovely meeting you." Audrey smiled. "The pleasure is mine. Now run along you two, go have fun. Go on, get." Mrs. White encouraged.

Derek opened the door for Audrey and was about to leave before Stiles shouted his name. "Derek! Wait!" Stiles ran over to Derek and gave him a hug. Don't forget to come back, okay? Promise?" Stiles searched Derek's face with desperation. "Stiles, I'll be home no later than 11:30, okay? I promise." Derek assured. Stiles sighed in relief and went to play with his dinosaurs and eat some cookies.

Closing the door behind them Audrey said, "Wow, Stiles is really attached to you. He must really love you, huh? I bet you make a pretty great best friend." "Yeah, it's strange; I've only had him for like a week. I don't know why he likes me so much." Derek said. "Aren't you his father?" Audrey asked. "Yeah, but I only just found out last Saturday. It's a long story. He's a good kid." Derek stated. "He doesn't know, does he?" Audrey asked solemnly. "No, I don't know how to tell him." Derek sighed. "Well, don't worry about it right now. The right time will come. So, what are you feeling for dinner?" Audrey asked. "Um, we can go to Luca's." Derek offered. "Sounds good to me." Audrey smiled.

Audrey and Derek walked to Luca's. "How many?" The host asked when they arrived. "Two." Derek said. "Follow me." The host instructed. The host lead them to a small, private booth by the window. "Here you are. Enjoy." He grinned. "Thanks." Derek and Audrey said in unison.

"What do you feel like having?" Audrey asked, flipping through the menu. "Steak sounds good to me." Derek stated. "I'll go with a salad, I think." Audrey said. Closing there menu Derek said, "So, tell me about yourself." "Well," Audrey began, "I'm a lawyer and I'm currently working on a big murder case. Good thing I'm not defending him because it is not looking good." "Cool, my dad is a lawyer too." Derek stated. "What do you do?" Audrey asked. "I am a stay at home dad. Thought I'd test those waters. I have been thinking about getting a job, I just don't know where I want to go though." Derek replied. "That's cool. Stiles is a good kid. I'd want to be around him all the time, too. I get that you want to take your time picking out your job." Audrey said. "I went to law school, I just; this might sound awful but, I just didn't want to end up like my dad." Derek sighed. "I guess you two don't have that great of a relationship." Audrey suggested. "Not at all." Derek replied. "So, tell me about Stiles." Audrey poked. "Well, he is my son. His mother left me before she told me she was pregnant. Her name is Kate. She is dating some man named Carlos. I woke up last Saturday morning to a loud crash. I run down stairs thinking someone broke in or it was my cousin, Scott; nope there stood Stiles with milk all over the floor and cereal no where near the bowl. He handed me a note from my ex stating he is mine and that he's my problem now. She isn't coming back for him. I know it. She left on 'vacation' with Carlos." Derek told her. "Wow that was awful of her." Audrey gasped. "Yeah, but she wants to send her father up here to get Stiles within the month or next month. I don't think I'll be able to give him up." Derek sighed. "Well you can fight for him." Audrey reminded Derek. The food arrived, "Let's worry about this when the time comes." Derek said.

Audrey and Derek spent all of dinner getting to know each other. After paying the bill Derek decided they hit some bars. "How about this place?" Derek asked pointing at a lively bar." Audrey looked in and shook her head in agreement. Derek ordered a beer and Audrey ordered an apple martini. "Are lawyers allowed to drink while in the middle if a case?" Derek asked. "How do you think I stay sane?" Audrey laughed. "My dad use to be a big drinker." Derek said. "So was mine." Audrey sighed. "Hey, can we do this again sometime?" Derek asked. "I'd love to." Audrey replied. "Bring Stiles next time. I'd love to get to know him." Audrey smiled. "Oh don't you worry, he'll talk your ears off." Derek laughed. The two of them sat in the bar talking it up like old friends. _I could definitely get use to having her around, _thought Derek.

Derek looked at his watch and saw it was 12:30. _Shit, Stiles._ "Hey, let's get outta here, I'll walk you home." Derek offered. "Audrey hopped off the bar stool and grabbed Derek's hand. "Where do you live?" Derek asked. "Right down this way. It's about a 5 block walk." Audrey answered. They began there walk back to Audrey's. "I had a great time tonight, Derek." Audrey said. "Yeah, me too." Derek agreed. "I'll call you again really soon, I promise." "Good, because I really like you." Audrey smiled. They walked in tandem, hand in hand, in silence just enjoying each other's company.

"Here we are." Audrey stated. "Good night." Audrey smiled. Derek smiled back, leaned in and kissed her. "Good night, Audrey." Derek replied. Audrey blushed and put her hair behind her ears. Derek watched her until she was safely in her house. Derek then ran home to Stiles. _Shit, I can't believe I lost track of time. He's probably so upset._

Derek got home and found another note on his door. _Oh God, what is it this time? Do I have a long lost brother or something?_ It was Mrs. White.

Derek, Stiles is safely and quietly in bed. Mr. White needed me. Sorry. Hope you had a wonderful night.

-Mrs. White

Derek ran up the stair to see Stiles. Just like he thought; Stiles was in his bed sobbing and choking. He's having another panic attack. "Hey, hey buddy. What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Stiles stood up and jumped into Derek's arms. "I-I th-thought y-you weren't coming b-back and that I'd be alone. I though you f-forgot about me and Audrey became your new b-b-best friend and you went to live with _her _instead of _m-me_!" Stiles cried. Trying to gasp for air, Stiles reached for his inhaler that he found in his bag. "I would never do that to you. _Stiles_." Derek sighed. "I'm always going to be here for you. I just lost track of time, kiddo. It won't happen again. I promise." Derek soothed while rubbing circles on Stiles' back with his knuckles. Stiles buried his face in Derek's neck again and they stood like that for awhile. Rubbing Stiles' back helped him calm down and get his breathing back to normal.

Stiles pulled away and crawled over to his pillow. "Derek, stay." Stiles pleaded. Derek made his way over to his bed and reached for his shorts and t-shirt. Quickly throwing them on, he sat down next to Stiles. He checked his phone before shutting it off for the night.

There was a new text message from an unknown number. He opened the message and read it.

Hello Derek. This is Gerard Stiles' grandfather. I am coming earlier than expected. I am coming next week to retrieve Stiles and bring him home with me. Hope all is doing well and I will see you then. Also, don't bother trying to keep him from me; I have all the paper work making _me_ his new guardian.

Derek quickly shut his phone off and sucked in a breath of air. _Oh, God. They're really gonna take him from me, aren't they? I need a lawyer. Kate is doing this on purpose._

"Derek?" Stiles called out. "Sorry bud." Derek lied down in bed and Stiles crawled over to him resting his head on Derek's chest. "Night-night, Derek." Stiles sighed tiredly. "Night kiddo." Derek whispered. "I love you, Derek." Stiles yawned. Derek's eyes widened at the words that just came out of Stiles' mouth. _He's so tired, he probably didn't mean them or even realized he said them._ Stiles stared up at Derek waiting for an answer. I l-love you too, Stiles." Derek whispered back.


	8. Ice cream and Tears

Hey guys! Isn't little Stiles such a cutie? Ugh, I can't. Thanks for reading. I'm trying to update as much as I can before mid terms take over my life starting Thursday. So, here you go my wonderful readers. I'll try to make it long to hold you over. (Writing this chapter caused me anxiety.) Hope to see you Friday night!

Ch8

Derek has been feeling anxious all day. Every time the phone rings or he hears the elevator he thinks its Gerard coming for Stiles and take him away for good. Stiles noticed that Derek wasn't being his usual self. "Derek, why do you look so scared? Have you seen a monster? Because monsters are pretty scary!" Stiles stated. Derek laughed, "No Stiles, I didn't see a monster. I'm just having a bad day is all." "Well, if it makes you feel better you can hold on to my brontanto saurus. He makes me feel better when you're not there." Stiles smiled. He placed the Brontosaurs in Derek's lap and left to go play with his others. Derek felt a pain in his chest when Stiles gave him his favorite dinosaur. _Jesus, I'm really gonna miss this kid._ Derek sighed.

Derek's cell phone rang and Derek nearly jumped 10ft out of his skin. Stiles got up and ran over to it, "I got it Derek! I got it!" Stiles shouted. Stiles picked up the phone and placed it over his ear. "Hello? Grandpa! I miss you, too! Do you know when mommy is coming home? Oh. No way! Really!? You get to meet Derek! Okay, I love you too! Bye!" Stiles hung the phone up and ran over to Derek. "Derek! Guess what!? Grandpa is coming tonight! You get to meet my grandpa! I can't wait to show you to him." Stiles beamed. Derek sucked in a deep breath and felt nauseous. "I'll be right back, Stiles." Derek exhaled. "Derek, what's the matter?" Stiles asked worried. "Did I make you sad?" "No Stiles you didn't make me sad. I just don't feel good." Derek assured.

Derek rushed into the bathroom and filed through the medicine cabinet. Throwing bottle after bottle aside, he finally found relaxers. He opened the jar and popped them into his mouth. _Hopefully this will hold my nerves over for a little while._ Derek returned from the bathroom and saw Stiles sitting on the floor staring up at him with a blank expression. Stiles got up and gave Derek a hug, "Don't be sad Derek. I love you." Stiles whispered. "I love you too, Stiles. I really do. Hey, do you want to go get some ice cream?" Derek asked. "Yeah! Boy do I!" Stiles ran and pulled his red hoodie over his head, then, slipped on his sneakers and waited by the door. Derek has to spend as much time with _his son_ before Gerard comes."

The two boys made their way outside and began the 10 block walk. Stiles reached up for Derek's hand and took hold of it. Derek felt his heart clench. It _ached_. "So, Derek. Tomorrow is Monday and I get to go back to school and see Mr. Whittemore. I'm really excited because he said we're going to learn about my favoritest thing in all the world; dinosaurs!" Stiles took a giant leap and roared, "That's me pretending to be a dinosaur. Pretty good, huh?" Stiles asked proudly. "Wow, you had me thinking you were a real dinosaur, Stiles." Derek smiled. "Aww Derek, I'm not a dinosaur. I'm Stiles." He laughed. Derek's phone beeped and Gerard's name flashed on the screen. It was a text.

**Have Stiles' bags packed and ready for me. I'll be there with my son at 7:30. **

Derek sighed and texted back, **you're not getting him Gerard, he's **_**my **_**son.**

**We'll see about that**. Gerard replied.

Stiles rambled off about anything and everything; this time Derek enjoyed it and listened to everything he had to say instead of shutting him out. "Derek, when I grow up, I wanna be like you. Do you know why?" Stiles asked "No Stiles, why?" Derek replied. "Because you're so cool. And you're the bestest friend anyone could have. You're good at baseball and you let me stay in your bed and you buy me dinosaurs and ice cream and you have a pretty girl friend, and you're _you_." Stiles smiled. Derek began to tear up but quickly wiped it away.

The boys ordered their ice cream and sat down. Stiles had his vanilla with rainbow sprinkles and cherries and Derek had his chocolate with hot fudge and nuts. "Hey Stiles, after we finish our ice creams, how about I take you somewhere cool?" Derek insisted. "Yeah! Where are we going!?" Stiles asked eagerly. "It's a surprise, I can't tell you." Derek smirked. "Oh, please Derek! Just one hint, pleeeease?! Stiles begged. "Nope, you're gonna have to wait and find out." Derek said. Stiles quickly shoved as much ice cream his little mouth could fit. "Stiles, Stiles take human bites." Derek laughed. "But, I wanna know the surprise, Derek!" Stiles moaned.

Stiles continued to eat like an animal and finished in five minutes. "Okay Derek, I'm done, can we go now?" Stiles begged. "Alright, alright let's go." Derek said. Derek lead Stiles outside and stood on the curb signaling for a cab. After a few minutes of sticking his thumb in the air, a yellow cab finally pulled over. Derek threw Stiles into the car and got in quickly behind him. "Where to?" The driver asked. "200 Central Park West." Derek said. "Okay, buckle up." The driver smiled. Derek leaned over to help Stiles with his seat belt and then did his own. "Can you tell me now, Derek?" Stiles asked again. "Nope. All I can say is that you're going to love it." Derek grinned.

The car ride was about an hour long and Stiles talked and talked and talked. Derek didn't mind, the cab driver though; that's a different story. The driver pulled up in front of a very large building. "Woah, is this it?" Stiles asked in awe. "You bet it is." Derek said. Derek paid the driver and got out. "The museum of Natural History." Stiles read out loud. "What's in there?" He asked. Derek didn't answer Stiles; he just grabbed his hand and bought to tickets for a specific exhibit and show.

The two weaved their way in and out of the crowd. Derek had a tight grip on Stiles' hand. _I'd rather carry him than have him so far down with all these people around._ "No way!" Stiles shouted when he realized where they were going. "I'm going to see dinosaurs, Derek!?" Stiles asked excitedly. "You betcha." Derek smiled. The museum had a whole display of life like dinosaurs. Stiles looked like a teenage girl meeting her favorite band member. "Woah, Derek! This is so cool." Stiles gasped. He ran around staring in awe at the dinosaurs before him. Stiles then freaked out. "No way! Derek, look! It's a brontanto saurus!" Stiles ran all the way over to the Brontosaurs and nearly cried. "Derek, this is awesome." "I'm glad you're enjoying it, Stiles." Derek grinned sadly.

"Take a picture of me, Derek!" Derek took his phone out and snapped a picture. Looking around he took in the scenery while Stiles ran around like a chicken without a head. There were trees, vines, and bushed everywhere; the dinosaurs were huge and colorful. Pretty much life sized, give or take a few feet; the walls were painted like a jungle and if there were water dinosaurs they had them in a tank of murky water filled with moss and small fish that were actually real; _poor guy who has to take care of those fish; _if the dinosaur had the ability to fly the upper half of the wall was painted a sky color with some white clouds, the ceiling had a speaker that was playing all these jungle noises, roars, screeching, and grunts. _Pretty cool, if you ask me. _

Derek looked over at Stiles who looked like he was having the time of his life in this exhibit. Derek quickly glanced down at his watch and realized they were going to be late for the showing. "Hey, Stiles come on; we're gonna go see some more dinosaurs." Derek called out. Stiles ran over to Derek with a huge smile on his face and took Derek's hand. They walked down a hallway that led to the show room. Thank God, it wasn't crowded. There was hardly anyone there which is odd for a Sunday. They took their seats smack in the middle of the theater. The room went dark and Stiles latched on to Derek's arm.

"The 'Age of Dinosaurs' also known as the Mesozoic era began over 245 million years ago. It was divided into three periods that is the Triassic (245 to 208 million years ago), .Jurassic (208 to 145 million years ago), and the Cretaceous (145 to 66 million years ago). The earth during the Mesozoic era was very different than it is today. The earth was only one continent whereas today it is seven. This huge super-continent was called Pangea. During the Jurassic period, Pangea was separated into two continents known as Laurasia and Gondwanaland, and during the Cretaceous period, the continents as we know them today began to appear. An evidence show that at the beginning of the Triassic period, before the dinosaurs appeared, the global temperature of the earth was averaged around 50 degrees to 60 degrees Fahrenheit. At the end of the period, the temperature became hotter the humidity became drier. Deserts also began to appeal- Ginkgo trees and fern forests began to appear in the North Hemisphere."

Derek looked down at Stiles; he could care less what the guy was saying he was just mesmerized by the dinosaurs on the giant screen in front of him. The film was about and hour and Stiles loved every minute of it. The boys made their way back to the exhibit where it seemed to be a little more crowded. Derek let Stiles run around a little more before taking him into the gift shop. "What do you want, kiddo?" Derek asked. Stiles eyes widened and he ran over to the giant stuffed Brontosaurs. "Alright, the giant Brontosaurs it is." Derek smiled. The clerk looked at Derek like he was crazy; he just ignored her; happy his son was happy. He bought the dinosaur for Stiles and they made their way out of the museum.

Derek hailed for a cab and took Stiles out to eat. He looked at his watch it read 4:15pm. The car ride was only twenty minutes. The pulled up in front of a T.G.I. Friday's and walked inside. It was still a little early for dinner so the place was pretty clear.

The hostess inside lead them to a small booth made for two. They ordered their dinner and talked for a while. "So, Stiles did you have a good time?" Derek asked. "Oh Derek, I had the best time ever! I had so much fun." Stiles beamed. Stiles lied his head down on the giant dinosaur seated next to him. "What's his name?" Derek asked. "His name is going to be Derek, too." Stiles said. "But, don't you already have one named Derek?" Derek laughed. "No, I changed it. The big one is Derek and the small one is Stiles. Derek is Stiles' daddy." Stiles informed Derek. Derek nearly fell out of his seat. "T-that's cool, kiddo." Derek swallowed. "Derek, do you know my daddy?" Stiles asked. Derek wished there was a polite way he could die at the table right now; he pretended he didn't hear Stiles' question. Thank God the food came and Stiles forgot about it. Derek breathed a sigh of relief. _When are you going to tell the kid, huh Derek? _Stiles placed a huge pile of ketchup on his plate for his chicken tenders and his fries. Derek cut the chicken into small piece for Stiles so he could fit them in his mouth.

"Derek, my favorite part about today was the brontanto saurus. It was so big and he had tail like a slide. Remember? He was huge and grey and he looked like he was so happy to be eating those leaves." Stiles said. Derek pushed his food around on his plate too nervous to eat. The relaxers wore off and now he's suffering. "If you eat all of that, I'll order us dessert, Stiles." Derek smiled. "What was your favorite part, Derek?" Stiles asked. "Getting to spend some time with my best friend, of course." Derek stated. "Yeah, I liked that part too." Stiles grinned with a mouthful of food.

Stiles ate everything and Derek ordered him a giant, warm chocolate chip cookie, with vanilla ice cream and caramel on top. Stiles made a mess. There was chocolate and ice cream all over his hands and face. The waitress bought back some wet wipes for Stiles to clean himself up with.

Derek decided to walk home because it would mean he got to spend more time with Stiles. "Stiles, what would you say if your grandpa took you to his house for a little bit?" Derek asked. Derek knew it was coming. He remembered that Kate said her brother and her sister in law work for child services. No wonder Gerard got those papers so fast. "Well, I would only want to stay for a little while. Maybe like an hour or two, but then I'd want to come home." Stiles said. "Where's home?" Derek asked. "With you." Stiles smiled. Derek was carrying Stiles' giant dinosaur and could hardly see two inches in front of him. Derek began to feel uneasy about Stiles' answer.

When they got home Derek placed the giant dinosaur in the middle of the room and left Stiles to play with it. Derek forced himself upstairs and packed the little things Stiles had back into the bag he came with. He could hardly bring himself to do it. He had no choice; he looked at the clock and there was 10 minutes till 7:30. Derek sucked in a deep breath and forced himself to continue putting Stiles' things away. He even had to pack Stiles' other dinosaurs. _Good thing he's too preoccupied with that giant thing._ He zipped up the bag and brought it down stairs. He hid it from Stiles so he didn't ask questions.

Derek sat on the couch and watched Stiles play. "Do you wanna play with me, Derek? You can be the big dinosaur." Stiles offered. "Sure thing, bud." Derek half smiled and got on the floor with Stiles. They pretended the meteors were coming and they had to find a safe place to hide. They were crawling around on the floor, roaring and grunting and making whatever noise it is a dinosaur would make.

The door bell rang and Stiles ran to the door to let the guest in. Derek's heart was pounding. The door swung open and Stiles yelled, "Grandpa! Uncle Chris!" He ran out into the hallway to give them hugs. Derek got up off the floor and went over to the door. "Grandpa, Uncle Chris, this is my _bestest_ _friend ever_, Derek." "Hello Derek." The older men said in unison. "Come in." Derek offered. "No need for that. We aren't going to be long." Gerard said. He handed Derek the paper that stated Stiles was rightfully his now. "What Kate did was wrong. Here I am making things right. You could never make a good father for Stiles. You have no job, you're lazy, you're probably going broke, and have no idea what you're doing." Gerard spat. "I'm sure you were new to raising kids at one point too, Gerard. You too, Chris. Please just let him stay with me. I can take care of him. Honestly I can." Derek begged. Gerard and Chris ignored him and pushed past him.

"Grandpa come play with me and Derek!" Stiles smiled. "Stiles, we have to go. We can play at my house." Gerard said placing his hands on Stiles' shoulders. "What do you mean?" Stiles asked. Derek stood in front of the door with Stiles' belongings. "Derek, what's happening?" Stiles panicked. "You have to go now, Stiles." Derek mumbled. "B-but Derek, I-I don't want to go. I want to stay here with you." Stiles cried. "Stiles, please you have to go." Derek whispered. Stiles ran over to Derek and attached himself to Derek's body. "Please Derek, don't make me go." Stiles begged. "What did I do? Was I bad? Did I do something wrong? Please Derek I want to stay. Please." Stiles cried.

Derek crouched down and held Stiles out in front of him. Stiles was crying. "You didn't do anything. Just go, okay Stiles?" Derek said. "You don't want me anymore, Derek? I though we were best friends. Derek. Why don't you want me anymore_?_" He cried. "Go, Stiles." Derek said sternly. Derek had to pretend this didn't hurt him and act distant towards Stiles or he'd never leave.

"Come on Stiles, the car is running." Gerard said. "No! I'm not going! I'm staying here with Derek!" Stiles shouted. "Chris." Gerard called out. Chris walked over to Stiles and picked him up. Stiles tried to cling to Derek put Chris pulled him off. Stiles started screaming and flailing around, making it hard for Chris to keep a grasp on him. Stiles threw his arms out reaching for Derek.

"Derek! Please! Don't let them take me! Please, I'll be good I promise! I'll let you play with my dinosaurs! Please Derek, I don't wanna go. Derek! I won't be bad, I'll listen to you and I'll go to bed early and I'll take my own baths. What is it? I'll do it! Please just let me stay!" Stiles begged. Derek turned his back on Stiles and let the men leave. Gerard shut the door and left Derek standing there alone.

All Derek could think about was Stiles calling out to him and he couldn't do anything. He thought about how Stiles looked like he was in so much pain. His face all red and tears streaming down his face; having a hard time catching his breath. Stiles trying to reach for him. He thought about Stiles begging him to stay. He thought he needed a lawyer, he needed Audrey. But what he thought about most of all was Stiles telling Derek he loved him.

Derek called up Kate. "Hello?" She answered. "I hope you're happy now; you're a horrible person." Derek shouted at her. "Oh I guess my father picked up Stiles already. Wow. Good. Earlier than expected." Kate said cheerily. "You can't just take him away from me Kate. He's my _son_. _You knew_ I'd form an attachment and you ripped him away to hurt me." Derek yelled. "Oh, good job Einstein. Look who caught on." With that Kate hung up.

Derek threw his phone across the room. He saw a small piece of paper on the kitchen table with sloppy writing.

To Derek,

I had a lot of fun today. I really loved the dinosaurs. But, now I think that _you_ arecooler than any dinosaur ever. Thank you for taking me to such a cool and fun place. I love you. You're the bestest friend ever and I want to have fun with you everyday.

Love, Stiles.

Derek placed the paper back on the table and began to cry. He repeated those three words in his head. He could even hear the way Stiles said them. _I love you. I love you. I love you. _Derek sighed and reached for his phone. He decided to call up Audrey. She wasn't there but he left a message asking, no, begging for her help and to call him back as soon as she could because he really needs her. Derek looked through the pictures on his phone of Stiles at the museum today. That only made him cry more. _I __**have**_ _to get him back. He's __**mine.**_


	9. Preparation

Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait. But, thanks for sticking around, really! And I look forward to talking to you amazing people! Enjoy sweetpeas! Be fair warned this chapter might possibly (definitely) be awful. It's going to be short. But, I promise promise promise to make the next one really long to make up for the lost time and this chapter. Also thanks for telling me I updated the wrong chapter. Silly me. Tomorrow I'll start writing as soon as I get home, okay? Just don't leave.

Ch9

_It's been two days since Stiles was taken away. Two awful, painful, lonely days. Derek thought._

"What do you think we should do, Audrey?" Derek asked. "Well, this is a tough situation. You're going to have to prove to the judge that you're capable of taking care of a small child." Audrey stated. "He isn't just going to hand him over because you claim to be Stiles' father. Kate and Gerard are going to put up one hell of a fight."

"Promise I'll get him back. Promise me, I really need this Audrey." Derek begged. "I want to promise you, darling. But, I can't." Audrey sighed. Derek groaned and lied his head down on the table. "I'll set up a court date and see where we can go from there. But, do _NOT _call Gerard or Kate or anybody in association with them. Got it?" She asked. "Got it." Derek said. "Good." Audrey smiled.

"It's late, get some sleep; I'll make some phone calls in the morning. Leave it all to me." Audrey soothed. Audrey leaned down and kissed Derek good-night. She walked herself out and left Derek to calm down a little bit.

Derek glanced at the clock and it read 12:30 am. He sighed and made his way up to his bedroom. Derek threw his clothes to the side not caring where they landed. Crawling into bed Derek immediately noticed the emptiness. Derek felt cold without Stiles curling up next to him. "_God_, this is going to be one. _long_. night." Derek thought out loud. Staring at the ceiling blankly; Derek didn't feel a hint of sleepiness tugging at his eyes.

He reached for his phone. He knew looking at the pictures from earlier that week would only depress him more. He didn't care; he just wanted to see Stiles. All he could think about was the look on Stiles' face as he was being torn from his arms. It was causing Derek such pain.

It took a while but Derek finally fell asleep.

"Derek! You came back for me! You didn't forget about me!" Stiles smiled. "Of course Stiles how could I forget about you?" Derek asked. "I'm so glad you came back. I really missed you, Derek. I missed you so much!" Stiles cried. "Hey buddy, it's alright don't cry. I'm here now." Derek whispered. Stiles ran to Derek and jumped into his arms. "Please don't ever leave again, okay?" Stiles sniffled. "Never." Derek smiled into Stiles' small body. "I promise."

Derek woke up to his phone ringing. "Fuck." Audrey's name glowed on his screen and he rushed to answer. "Hello?" He fumbled with the buttons. "Hey, good news. I called the court house and they said they'd take our case as early as they could. So, keep tomorrow evening free." Audrey said. "Oh, thank you so, so much Audrey. I honestly don't know where I'd be without you." Derek stated. "Lost." She replied. "You have no idea." Derek sighed. "Today is going to be a long day. So tonight I want you to meet me at my place and we can talk everything over. I'll ask you some questions and then you'll be all set." Audrey promised. "Thank you so much. I'll come by at six." Derek said. "See you then." Audrey chirped.

Derek saw that it was already two in the afternoon. _Where did the day go?_ He thought. Derek decided to call his father. Maybe, things would be different. The phone rang three times before his father answered. "Derek." He answered. "Hi dad." Derek replied. "What did you mess up this time?" His father asked. "I didn't, I swear. Kate took Stiles away from me and tomorrow I'm going to court to get him back. It would mean a lot if you came." Derek said. There was a long silence on the other line. His father sighed, "Derek, don't try and get that kid back. He belongs with his mother. You _think _that you can take care of him but you _can't_." "Dad, I can. Really. Just please. Come." Derek pleaded. Once again there was silence on the other line; his dad had hung up on him. Derek growled in frustration and threw his phone. _Just once, I want my dad to be there for me. That's why I have to be there for Stiles. _He thought.

"Mr. Hale. What makes you believe you would be a good care taker for this young child?" Audrey asked mimicking the judge. "Well, I am his father but, I do have an apartment big enough for him, I already have him enrolled in school, I have the money to pay for food, clothes, toys, books, and whatever else it is he needs." Derek stated. "So you say." Audrey said in a deep voice. "Let me ask, Kate what she thinks. Kate?" "Okay I'll pretend to be Kate." Derek said. He cleared his throat and put on a high pitched voice, "Derek is a no good, sneaky, liar. He can't do anything right. That's why I never gave him his child in the first place. He's a low life and can barely take care of himself." Audrey continued to pretend to be the judge, "Really, is that why you dropped him off at Derek's apartment?" Audrey asked. "I-uh-I-," Derek stammered. "So it is settled, Derek I am giving you rightful custody of Stiles Hale." Audrey finished.

Audrey and Derek both began to cheer. "I think we're gonna do great tomorrow." Audrey smiled. "That's because I've got you." Derek winked. Audrey's face turned a bright red and Derek pulled her in close. "You're so pretty when you blush." Derek whispered in her ear. "You're making it worse." Audrey whined, trying to hide her face in Derek's neck. Derek pulled her off of him and kissed her neck. Audrey shook with chills and Derek did it again. Adrenaline coursing through his body, he wasn't all that sure he knew what he was doing. He kissed a trail down her neck and then back up to her lips.

Derek pushed Audrey into a corner and pinned her hands above her head. Kissing her passionately he could feel the tent forming in his pants. Audrey let out a small moan. He was just about to lift her shirt over her head when the phone rang. Derek smiled in defeat and Audrey giggled. She made her way over to the phone and answered.

She looked over at Derek and said it was Kate's lawyer, Danny Mahealani. "He was just checking in to see if we had everything ready for tomorrow." Audrey informed him. "Oh." Derek said plainly. "It's getting late and we need to get some sleep for tomorrow. I had a wonderful time playing judge with you. Let's hope we never have to do it again." Audrey smiled. "Night, Audrey." Derek grinned. "Night, I'll see you tomorrow." Audrey said.

Derek let himself out and began the lengthy walk home by himself. "I wish Stiles was here to keep me company and talk about nothing for the whole walk home." Derek sighed.


	10. Hey, dad?

Hey my loves! I should be studying physics but, I'm really bad at it and no matter how hard I study I'm never going to get it. So I am here presenting you with chapter 10. There's probably one or two chapters left in our little story. So say your good-byes. Also if you want to follow me on tumblr my url is .com. You can review in my ask box. I'd love to hear from you guys!

Ch10

Derek stood outside the courthouse with his suite on. He was sweating; so nervous he could barley catch his breath. "Hey, Derek." Audrey said, placing her hands on Derek's shoulder. "Ready?" She asked. "As ready as I'll ever be." Derek sighed. "Don't stress it, I promise it's all going to be okay." Audrey consoled. "I hope so." Derek breathed.

Derek and Audrey saw a group of people heading towards them. "Look what the cat dragged in." Audrey whispered to Derek. Derek let out a small laugh before turning to Kate and her Father. "Derek." Kate and Gerard said in unison. Derek snorted and turned the other way. "This your girl friend?" Kate asked obnoxiously. Derek opened his mouth to speak but Audrey interrupted him. "Actually I'm his lawyer. Being his girl friend is just one of the perks." Audrey said snidely. Kate just stared in awe. "Come on Kate, our lawyer is inside." Gerard insisted.

"Good one." Derek smiled. "No problem. I can't stand her." Audrey stated. "So, girl friend, huh?" Derek grinned. Audrey smiled, rolled her eyes, and began to walk away. "Hey, wait up!" Derek called. Derek felt an unfamiliar hand on his shoulder. "I think you can wait." The voice informed him. Derek closed his eyes tight. He didn't want to get his hopes up only to turn around and be let down. "Derek, turn around." The voice demanded. Derek did as he was told and came face to face with his father. "Dad.", Derek breathed, "You came." Derek felt relief wash over him. There's something comforting about having your parents there. You're not a little kid anymore but sometimes you just need them.

"You're my son, Derek. How could I not? If this kid, I mean your son, means this much to you. I'm here to fight along side you." Mr. Hale stepped forward and gave Derek a hug. Derek collapsed in his father's embrace. This is the first time he's hugged his father in years. He missed the comforting embrace. The reassurance. His father. "I really missed you, dad." Derek sighed. "I missed you too, kid." Mr. Hale stated.

They started walking to the courtroom. It hit Derek; he's going to get to see Stiles for the first time in days. Derek's stomach twisted in knots and began to sweat again. He wasn't ready to face everybody. _Why should I have to prove to a bunch of nobodies that I deserve to be his father? I shouldn't. _Derek thought. Derek was met by two large officers who were there to escort him to his seat.

The doors opened and there was a room full of people, the judge, Kate, Gerard, their lawyers, and everyone who was there to listen. Derek looked around searching for Audrey. He found her at the desk on the right. He wasn't all that sure what that side of the room was called. It's not important anyway. Derek finally took his seat next to Audrey and took a deep breath. The judge opened his mouth to start the trial.

"We are here because you, Mr. Hale, want custody over Genim Hale. _Genim. That must be his actual name._ Derek thought. "Mr. Argent and Ms. Argent, you wish to have custody of your son, Genim; correct?" He asked. "Correct." The three said in together. "Kate, will you please take the stand." The judge demanded. Kate stood up and walked over to the chair that lay behind a wooden wall attached to the judge's desk.

"Kate, Genim is your son. You've kept him from his father Derek Hale for the five years he's been alive. Now that you have introduced them and they had some time to spend together you wish to have custody over him." The judge stated. "That's correct, sir." Kate responded. "Why did you keep Genim from his father for such a long time?" The judge asked. "Well, I thought Derek wouldn't make a good father for Genim. He has no job; how could he possibly pay bills and take care of a small child?" Kate asked. "Good point. Ms. Argent, you believe that you and your boyfriend, Carlos Ramirez, would make better care takers for your son?" The judge questioned. "Yes." Kate responded. "Why is that?" The judge challenged. "For one, I have a home, I have money, I have a stable life, I can afford whatever it is my son needs, and I'm his mother. I know what's best for him." She stated. "If I may?" Audrey interrupted. "Go ahead." The judge smiled at Audrey. "If you have all of those wonderful things, why did you send Genim to Derek's apartment with a note that clearly states, 'he's your problem now.'? Audrey asked. Kate looked blankly at Audrey. "Answer the question Ms. Argent." The judge demanded. "I was going away with my boy friend for the weekend." Kate replied. "So, that's why when Derek called you, you said and I quote 'My _boyfriend_ and I took a trip. We don't know when we'll be back.' Is that what you mean by going away for the weekend?" Audrey asked putting air quotes around the weekend. "We-uh- we were looking for houses." Kate answered. "I bet." Audrey nodded her head. Judge O'Donnell, Kate Argent is not fit for taking care of this young boy. She is impulsive and only does what's best for her." Audrey stated.

"I see." Judge O'Donnell said. "Kate, you may take your seat. Derek, your turn." Derek made his way up to the stand and took his seat. "Mr. Hale, you wish to have custody over Genim Hale, is that correct?" The judge asked. "That is correct, sir." Derek answered. Derek began to stress out a little bit. The judge wasn't nice to Kate and Audrey went pretty hard on her. What about her lawyers? "Mr. Hale, how did you feel when Kate had left you with this small child unexpectedly?" O'Donnell asked. "Well, I was surprised to say the least. I had no idea why this strange kid was in my living room." Derek replied. "Now, you claim you'd make a better parent than Kate?" The judge challenged. "Oh, most definitely. Stiles, I mean, Genim had spoke to me about his mother. She is hardly ever there for him. Genim calls me his best friend and that he likes staying with me better." Derek answered. "That's not what I asked you, Mr. Hale." The judge sighed. "Sorry, yes; I would make a better parent. I do have money, I am searching for a job, I already enrolled him in school-which he's doing great in-, I can take care of him, and I can feed him and bathe him and give him anything he needs." Derek blurted. "Mhm." The judge mumbled. Kate's lawyer stood up. "May I ask Mr. Hale a few questions?" the man asked. "Of course." The judge said making a shooing hand movement. "Mr. Hale. You've only had Genim in your presence for a week, two at most; how can you be so sure that you can take care of him. How could you have created a bond so quickly?" He asked. "It's hard to believe but I honestly love this kid so much. He's my son, it just clicked. The way my father and I use to be. He was hardly around and all but he's my father and I still love him, even if I was with him for all of five minutes, I felt closer to him and I loved him even more. That's how it is with Stiles, I mean Genim. It's just a bond that can't be explained. I love him so much and I would do anything for him. Please, can I just have him back?" Derek begged. "I don't know, why don't we ask the boy himself." The lawyer stated. Derek hopped down from the stand and let Stiles take his place.

Derek couldn't bring himself to look at Stiles without feeling so guilty. "Hello, Genim." O'Donnell smiled. "Hi!" Stiles chirped. "Do you know why you're here, buddy?" He asked. "Well, mommy said we're here so you can tell us who gets to keep me." Stiles stated. "That's right. I'm going to ask you some questions if you don't mind." The judge said. "No, go ahead." Stiles grinned. "Do you know who that man over there is?" O'Donnell pointed at Derek. "Yeah, that's my best friend Derek. He's great. I miss him, though. Can I go say hello?" Stiles asked. "Just a few more questions and then you can say hello. Why do you call Derek your 'best friend'?" The judge asked. "Well, because he is." Stiles said matter-of-factly. "Do you know who your father is, Genim?" "Can you call me Stiles? I don't like that name. And no I don't know who my dad is." Stiles said.

Judge O'Donnell glanced at Derek. He gave him the you-didn't-tell-him-did-you? look. "Very well. Do you like living with Derek, Stiles?" The judge asked. "Yeah! Derek is so cool. He plays dinosaurs with me and takes me to school and he lets me sleep in his bed and he takes me to see real dinosaurs and he even buys me them! We play together all the time. I love him." Stiles bounced. Everyone looks at Derek; hopefully they are thinking about giving him back. "Stiles, you love Derek?" O'Donnell asked. "Yes very very much. I miss him can I go give him a hug now?" Stiles pleased. Stiles was fidgeting in his seat. "Alright, but you have to come right back we're not done." The judge stated.

"I will." Stiles promised.

Stiles jumped down from his chair and ran to Derek. Derek opened his arms and Stiles slammed his whole body into Derek. "Hey, buddy." Derek smiled, tearing up a bit. "Hi Derek." Stiles whispered into Derek's chest. Stiles remained in Derek's arms, face buried in his chest for a while not saying anything. Stiles just stood there in silence, taking in Derek's warmth. Derek rubbed circles his back the way he did when Stiles would have a panic attack. Stiles tried to climb up into Derek's lap. "What are you doing?" Derek laughed. "I want to sit with you Derek. Can I please stay here? Please?" Stiles begged. "You have to go back to your seat just for a bit longer and then you can come back, okay Stiles?" Derek encouraged. "We can get ice cream after all this if you want." Stiles wiped his eyes and ran off to his seat next to Judge O'Donnell. "Stiles, do you want to live with you mother?" He asked "No." Stiles said sternly. "Why is that?" O'Donnell asked. "Because mommy always leaves me. Derek is always there. Mommy always goes out with her boyfriends. She has a new one almost every month. They are never nice to me and they never play dinosaurs; I'm not even sure if they _like_ dinosaurs. But, Derek; he's _cooler_ than dinosaurs." Derek nearly fell out of his seat. "He finally said I was cooler than dinosaurs, they've gotta let him stay with me." He whispered to Audrey. Audrey giggled quietly and continued listening.

"Nobody is cooler than dinosaurs. Except Derek. Mommy spends all her time with those men and she never spends time with me. Do I have to live with her?" Stiles asked. The judge let Stiles said sink in. "I think I've heard enough." O'Donnell said. "Stiles, this is your choice. Who do you want to live with?" Stiles stood up and pointed at the man he calls his best friend. "Jury what do you think?" Judge asked. The jury turned to each other and began whispering. Finally, a man stood up and said, "It is unanimous we think that Stiles should remain where he is now. With Derek." Derek, Audrey, Mr. Hale, and Stiles all stood up and began cheering. "Does that mean I get to come home now?" Stiles asked. "Yeah buddy, you can come home!" Derek shouted. Stiles ran all the way back over to Derek and jumped in his arms. Derek picked Stiles up and held him close. "I'm so glad you're back Stiles." Derek cried. "Don't cry anymore Derek, I'm here." Stiles said wiping the tears from Derek's face.

"This is an outrage! How can you go by what a small, five year old child says?!" Gerard yelled. "It's what he wants. Kids know who's right for them. It looks like Derek needs Stiles more than Stiles really needs him." The judge said. "I want Kate to send all of Stiles' belongings to Derek's apartment by the end of next week.

"How's that ice cream buddy?" Derek asked. "It's really good." Stiles said with a mouthful. "Hey Stiles, do you remember when the judge asked you who your dad was and you told him you didn't know?" "Yeah, I remember." Stiles mumbled through a glob of ice cream. "Well, what if I told you that I-uh-I-I'm your dad?" Derek stuttered. "I think that'd be cool. Not only are you my best friend but you get to be my dad too!" Stiles clapped. "So you're cool with that. I'm your dad, you're not going to ask me any questions?" Derek asked. "Can I call you dad instead of Derek?" Stiles asked. "Of course you can." Derek laughed. "Good, you look like a dad anyways." Stiles stated. "Dad?" Stiles asked. "Yeah?" Derek replied. "Nothing, I just wanted to call you dad." Stiles smiled.


	11. What Should I Do?

Hey guys! So I decided to end the story there at chapter 10. I honestly cannot thank you guys enough! You're all so kind and so wonderful! I thought nobody would even read my story and if they did they would tear me to shreds. But, I got so much love from you guys! I really really really appreciated everything everyone has said and I loved talking to you guys. Seriously, you're the best! So I have been asked by multiple people to make a series out of this cutesy story; it would be about Stiles you know, growing up with Derek through out the years. Like Stiles graduating kindergarten then going on to graduate the fifth grade. Stiles going through the awkward stages in middle school. His first girlfriend. Other characters will come into play. Maybe I could squeeze the rest of the cast in there? What do you all think? Message me or leave a review. I will most definitely reply. I also was told my tumblr URL wasn't showing so here's just the name: she-w0lf

So yeah, message me what you think. Should I do it? Should I leave it alone? If I do, do it don't be afraid to leave suggestions and what not. Oh and to the guest who asked me if I watched Law and Order…I am ashamed to admit this but I have not. I've heard I've been missing out on a great show though. Maybe I'll watch it so I can better myself. Bye my wonderful darlings! Can't wait to hear from you!


	12. More Rambling, It's Just Me (sorry)

Hey guys! It's just me talking again. So I have decided to start the sequel for this story today. I've gotten many, many, many wonderful and brilliant ideas! I thank you all so, so, so much! I love you guys, you're honestly all my friends now whether you like it or not! I am going to change up the style of the fic a little bit, okay? Nothing bad I promise. I'm going to do each chapter differently. One chapter will be from Stiles' point of view and the next one will be from Derek's point of view then, the next will be Stiles and the one after would be Derek. Catch my vibe. Now that we're going to have more of Stiles I think it's a better idea. I can write more and give you more feels. Can't wait to see you all in the next few chapters. There's going to be jumping around in the later chapters because Stiles is going to be growing up. The first few chapters will have him at the age five but after that he's going to get older.

I'm going to call it "He's Growing Up, Derek" So look for it because I honestly have no idea how to link anything. I'm um not good with names it just popped in my head the moment I wrote that sentence. Okay! See you there! I plan to have it up sometime this afternoon.


End file.
